


tryna find where your head is, but i'm losing myself in the process

by hongsoap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Idols, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, OT21 (NCT), Time Skips, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsoap/pseuds/hongsoap
Summary: ten wakes up, and remembers nothing. all he knows is he's supposed to find someone named seo younghotitle from urs by niki





	tryna find where your head is, but i'm losing myself in the process

**Author's Note:**

> my first nct fic aah!! it's heavily inspired by kimi no na wa because it's one of my favorite movies but n e ways hope u enjoy!!

~~**_not proofread_ ** ~~

the seventh sense, ten’s debut three years ago. he was so excited to finally showcase all of his talent after working so hard to finally be here, he  _ was _ here. it was amazing, something he’ll never forget. and he made so many friends, those members are his brothers now, and he could never forget their relationship. 

except he did. 

he forgot everything, including every member of nct, hell he doesn’t think nct  _ exists _ . 

_ “ten, ten come back! you have to find me to come home!” someone is yelling at him, so he turns his head. “who are you?” ten yells back, stopping in his tracks. “ten, remember me, remember my face! my name is johnny seo, or seo youngho and i’m in love with you! nct loves you, you have to find me to come back!” the stranger yells, and ten feels a pang in his chest. his memory is clear, when the stranger holds him, memories flooding him like spilling paint on a canvas.  _

_ “please find me, i’ll be searching for you. remember my name, remember my face. as soon as you wake up, please try to find me.” the stranger holds him tighter. “here, this will make it easier.” he pulls out a pen, and writes “find seo youngho” on the palm of his hand. “and here, he gives ten a ring, with nct engraved in it. he takes off his hoodie too, and shoves it at ten. “when you wake up, all of these things will be in your house, understand? ten, you have to find me, or we’ll never see each other again.” johnny is slipping away, fading fading fading. “wait, what is your name?” ten asks again, and johnny yells back. “johnny! my name is johnny and you are in a group called nct! remember me please!” and suddenly johnny is gone. ten is left with the items, and suddenly no more memory.  _

when ten wakes up, it’s february 27th. for some reason, he expects a room full of people to wish him a happy birthday, but he doesn’t know why. ten lives alone with a cat, no roommate, not with parents, he’s alone. he feels a weird pang in his chest too, like sadness and disappointment. it’s weird, why is he feeling this way? he doesn’t understand, it’s too early in the fucking morning for this. ten slips out of bed, stretching like a cat and strolling over to his closet. a birthday has to have a special birthday outfit right?

when ten looks in his closet, he sees a certain hoodie. it feels special, like there’s a sentimental value behind it, but he can’t remember  _ why _ . he knows it belongs to somebody, being three sizes too big but he doesn’t know who it could belong to. he decides to wear it anyway, and some black jeans with a worn out pair of chucks, with a phone number on them? he picks his phone up off the dresser and dials. it must be someone he knows, why else would they be there.

“hello, this is youngho or johnny seo. i’m sorry i can’t answer the call right now, please leave a message!” and then the phone beeps. “um, hi? my name is ten, and this number was written on my shoes? i don’t remember doing this but maybe you do. just call me back whenever you can.” ten says, and hangs up the phone. he hears a meow between his legs, and a cat is rubbing himself on his leg, but he can’t remember the name of the cat, so he looks at his collar. “neo? what kind of name is that?” ten can only remember neo from the matrix, but he never enjoyed the movie to the point where he was going to name a pet after one of the characters. “well, i guess it’s time to feed you now buddy.” ten mumbled to himself, and his cat trailed out behind him, a corresponding meow coming with.

ten doesn’t remember anything, and he doesn’t understand why. but it’s all a trick, the universe is playing a big trick on him, to determine if he is able to figure out where he belongs. every few months, one person is transported to a different universe, with no memories of their past, but they can feel that something is wrong, with little hints of where they used to be. if they can figure out what has happened, they can go back. but the only way you’ll be able to go back,

is by meeting someone from the universe you were just in. 

they will remember you, but you will have no memory of them. what ten also can’t remember, is that this isn’t the first time this has happened to him. no, the way he got into nct was  **_through_ ** this. he realized that being an nct member meant more than going back to his old life, being encouraged by his mother to be with his brothers. now, the universe is testing him again, to see if he’ll want to switch places once more.

it’s when ten is making toast, he looks at his hand. it reads, “find seo youngho” in big fat letters, almost covering his whole palm. on his wrist, it reads “nct member, neo culture technology.” so that’s where neo came from, and he just called youngho, and he’s supposed to find him? none of this makes sense, so he saves johnny’s contact. he doesn’t know why, but he feels like he knows the number from somewhere, weird. 

when ten steps outside, he doesn’t recognize anything. like not even his own apartment complex. he feels like he’s not in the right place, like he should be somewhere else. he doesn’t bother with the thought much longer, shrugging. he walks around the city, enjoying all of the new sights. he has no clue where he is, but that’s okay. he just keeps walking and walking and walking. 

it’s when he walks past the sm building, he realizes something. okay, he  _ definitely _ been here before. he can’t remember what for, but he also can see it clear as day. ten debates on whether he should go inside and ask if he’s ever been there before but someone shoves past him, so maybe it isn’t the best idea. maybe later, when not so many people are out. he decides to go to the small store nearby instead. that seems like the safer option.

the bell above the door rings, and he feels his palms get sweaty, why? he walks around the isles, more or less window shopping, when he bumps into a sign. it reads some ad about snacks, with  _ nct on them _ . he remembers his wrist, and taps the tall man behind him. “hello, do you know who they are?” ten asks, and he sees the stranger’s eyes go wide. “ten, ten! you’re back! it’s me, johnny!” the taller yells, trying to pull him into a hug, but ten steps back. “um sorry, i don’t know who you are, so how do you know me?” ten asks, and he sees johnny’s face fall. “y-you really don’t remember me?” johnny asks, and ten hates to tell him this, but he really doesn’t. “um, i’m gonna go.” ten makes a quick getaway, and he finds that johnny follows him. 

“wait! please listen for one second!” he yells, but ten doesn’t stop because it’s getting really weird. “i’m sorry, i have to go.” ten walks out the door, and he knows johnny is behind him, because the door swings open after him. but that’s weird, ten thinks when he turns back.

the door swung open again, but there was nobody to be found. ten doesn’t think much more of it. 

**_it’s been three years since ten visited that convenience store._ **

ten never forgot about johnny, he never did. it’s been so long, but he’ll never forget the fearful look on his face when he walked out of the store, and he’ll never forget how he just disappeared. it’s something that sends shivers down his spine when he remembers it, it’s something that makes him feel guilty, like he did something wrong.

ten is scared to go back though. it left him with a bad feeling, like if he were to revisit the place, something bad would happen. but, he wants to see johnny again. to ask him what he meant. to ask him how he knew his name, to ask how he remembered ten if ten had no clue who he was at all. he had so many questions, and no answers. but, he’s running low on soda, so it would be a perfect excuse to go. not only that, but there’s no way johnny would be there. it’s been three years, he’s surely given up on whatever he was trying to achieve with ten by now. he bids neo goodbye, and walks out the door.

he passes by the sm building again, and the same pang he felt three years ago, when he woke up with no memory, still remains. then he sees the convenience store, which is oddly completely empty, it’s in the middle of the afternoon, so at least  _ someone _ should be there. but no, it’s completely empty inside. he walks in, the familiar ringing bell making his heart jump. 

“ten?”

no, there’s no way. there’s no way in hell that johnny is here at the exact same time he is. it can’t be, how is that possible? “please ten, just let me explain everything.” johnny pleads, and ten turns to look at him.

messy black locks fall over his face, and he’s wearing a black hoodie, that looks oddly familiar. “ten, please sit, there’s a reason how i know you.” johnny says, and ten finally listens, sitting on the cashier counter.

“i’ve been coming to this store everyday, just to see if you would come again. ten, this isn’t where you belong, that’s not your home, this isn’t you. i’m here to bring you back with him, this is the only place we can see each other at the same time. it’s an overlap in time, ten, you have to listen to me when i say this, you aren’t, well  _ you _ .” johnny says, and ten cocks his head to the side. “what in the world does that mean?” ten asked, and johnny sighs.

“ten, you are supposed to be with me in a different universe. in another universe, you’re in an sm group called nct with me. i’m the only person who knows you’re gone, because another ten has taken your place. i’m the only one who knows, because i’m the one who is meant to find you. can’t you see all the signs?” johnny says, and ten realizes all of the signs.

the shoes with johnny’s name, the writing on his hand and wrist, the sign for the nct snacks, the hoodie, neo, it all makes sense. he feels weird about all of these things because his brain is trying to get him to remember. ten’s eyes go wide, he looks the taller man directly in the eye. 

“johnny!” he suddenly screams, rushing towards him. when they hug, it feels like ten remembers  _ everything _ . johnny knows he does, because he hugs him with so much force he nearly topples over. “i’m so sorry johnny, i’m sorry you had to wait three years for me.” johnny snorts. “don’t worry, time didn’t move three years. it moved three for you, a couple of months for us.” johnny explains, and ten releases a sigh of relief.

“but the store, how will we see each other?” johnny smiles, and leads ten out. johnny doesn’t disappear this time, still holding ten’s hand. “once you remember, you get to go back.” ten smiles up at the taller, and drags him to the sm building, leading him to the nct dorms. before ten knocks, johnny hugs him tight. “please, never leave like that again.” johnny says. “i won’t, at least i hope i won’t.” ten responds, earning a laugh. when he opens the door, he gets a regular greeting from everyone, but then he remembers that only johnny knew what happened. 

“hi ten, hey johnny!” yuta says with a yawn, and ten feels warm inside. “hey yuta!” he says cheerfully, him and johnny flopping onto the couch. yuta doesn’t question why ten is so happy, he just puts his headphones back in and continues listening to his music. 

“i’m so glad you found me.” ten says, and johnny leans against his shoulder. 

“i’m glad i found you too.

**Author's Note:**

> twt & ig: tomieten  
> tumblr: jaehyunfansite


End file.
